


Seven Days Of Misery

by Snowy818



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Cliche, Dress Up, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: Slowly, Dr Flug turned around to look at his boss' body lying on the ground. Unconscious. His blood turned to ice and he trembled.If he was going to kill him before that, he couldn't imagine what he was going to do to him after this.Black Hat was not going to believe that he'd been pining over Flug for a whole week.





	1. Uh Oh

Soft crinkling followed by a thud echoed in the bright lab. Multiple times. Dr. Flug continued to bang his head on the metal desk. Grabbing his head, he groaned loudly as he slumped in his chair. " ugh... boss is going to kill me!" He lifted his head up slightly to glare at the faulty vials on the counter, each one looking only a slight shade lighter than the last of red. Picking up a clipboard that fell, he ripped off the top paper and bunched it up in his hands before throwing it behind him.  

" Hiya!"

" Ah!" Flug jumped in his chair as eye straining red and green entered his line of vision. Dementia stood on the unoccupied part of the desk waving at him, then looked down at all the vials, picking one up at random.

"What's this dooo?" She squinted at the bright magenta liquid, holding in the light, and turning it this way and that. Dementia  scrunched up her face as the vial was snatched from her hands by rubber gloves.

" D-Don't touch that! Anyway... Boss needed a chemical that can control people but..." he stared at the liquid in his hands and then at the rest of the attempts, sighing heavily. " none of them are having the intended effect!" The scientist waved at the rest of the bottles for added emphasise to his plight. Looking back up at the redhead, he tilted his head in confusion at her deranged smile. "What?"

" Didn't he neeeeed it soon?" Dementia held up a finger to her chin in feigned thought, an idea forming. Her expression seemed only spoke of mischievous deeds as Dr Flug held the vial closer to himself in order to protect it even a tiny bit from the fangirl.

" Y-yea?"

" Let me help!" She stated as she flung her hands into the air " that way you can complete it!". 

" Well actually..." Flug looked around nervously attempting to think of reasons he could use to deny her request, unconsciously his feet seemed to be shuffling away from Dementia.

" Have you tested it yet?" The redhead stared excitedly at him for an answer as she crawled closer to the edge of the desk towards the scientist.

" Uh actually I haven't but!-" he stopped his unconscious shuffle backwards and thought for a moment, seeming to forget the fact entirely. 

" I can help you test it then!" Dementia leaned over and wiped the vial back from Dr Flug, the sudden movement seemed to catch him completely off guard.

" No! I don't think that's the b-best idea-" he tried reaching for the vial but she held it over her head as much as she could. The desk's height adding leverage and making his task impossible. " I don't even know what it's going to do!" There had to be a way to convince Dementia not to make a potentially catastrophic mistake.

" Are you idiots done!?" The room went quiet with small clacks that Black Hat's shoes made. " It's imperative that we get that done today or I'll have to punish you because you havent!" Shock filled Flug as he froze and stared at Dementia who in return stared back at him with a black stare.

A blank stare that suddenly morphed into a wide and toothy smile.

Oh no.

" Catch!" She threw the object in her hand at Black Hat.

He didn't have to turn around to see what it was. The sound of glass breaking followed by a heavy thud was all the proof he needed to know what the redhead had just done.

Slowly, Dr Flug turned around to look at his boss' body lying on the ground. Unconscious. His blood turned to ice and he trembled. 

If he was going to kill him before that, he couldn't imagine what he was going to do to him after this.


	2. Let me think about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unforseen consequences of his and Dementia's actions. 
> 
> Where did they go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for all the support on the first chapter! Turns out I was able to finish this chapter early! Please let me know if you read any mistakes. I might reread this and edit it too, nothing too major though.
> 
> I've also decided on week let updates that are on or before every Sunday. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Also, You can find me on Tumblr as lifewarrior00

CRASH. THUD.

Dr Flug and Dementia glanced at each other and in a split second, rushed to Black Hat’s fallen body. Flug really hoped that they hadn't just killed his Boss, he was nervous and panicked as he grabbed the corners of the top of his paper bag, attempting to breathe and failing “ O-Oh my god…” .

“ Did we kill him?” Dementia crouched next to his body and poked him a few times to verify his being alive. Flug crouched down as well and laid his head on Black Hat’s chest in order to listen for a heartbeat which was there thank god for that he thought. Lifting his head up again he signaled Dementia to help him carry their unconscious boss. After running some scans he hoped that it would turn out that the chemicals used were a fail and that Black Hat would be perfectly fine save for the punishment he would most likely have to live through. But that was only if everything turned out fine. 

“ Help me put him on the t-table to see if he's okay” He voice shook only a bit as he began lifting from his arms while Dementia grabbed the legs and through a combined effort, managed to get him to the table. A true miracle indeed, he grabbed a syringe from the table and took some blood carefully after taking a deep breathe to calm his hands from shaking. His specialty wasn't biology but he was hoping he knew enough to at least take care of the current situation.

Turning around to the table, he spotted Dementia squishing Black Hat’s cheeks and shaking his head. “ Uh could you s-stop?” he was worried about his Boss waking up sooner than he needed to and realizing that they had screwed up sooner than he needed to. She seemed to not have heard him or possibly completely ignored him as she continued messing with the others face. Dr. Flug sighed as a sharp beeped signaled the results for the test on the blood.

“ What is he?” Dementia asked.

“ What?” Flug turned around and raised an eyebrow at her, what was she talking about?

“ Black Hat! He looks so cool but he’s all spooky!” The redhead giggled as nuzzled the unconscious body, taking the opportunity to cuddle him and not get screamed at.

“ uh…. Hmmm….” The scientist scratched the back of his head through the paper bag “ I never thought about? A-Are you sure you’re not human too?” the wall climbing and lizard like tendencies always seemed to say otherwise he thought. Picking up the blood vial, he realized that that might pose a bigger challenge and he might end up having to guess some reactions that the chemicals had.

Dementia giggled and winked at the question, which earned a raised eyebrow from Flug. She walked over to him and grabbed the blood and held it up to the light “ Pretty color!”. The scientist just rolled his eyes and walking over to his Boss to check on him as Dementia seemed to be considering putting the glass vial in her mouth, he hoped not. He didn't even want to think of all the ways that could go wrong as If they hadn't already. Gently, Flug grabbed Black Hat’s head and turned it to the side and took off a rubber glove to check the pulse. 

A gloved hand grabbed his wrist.

He jumped back and screamed, almost tripping back and falling if it hadn't been for the hand holding him up. 

“ What. Are. You. Doing?” his voice sounded hoarse but the message was loud and clear as Flug straightened his back and brought a hand up to twiddle with the edge of his bag. He seemed to stare at him or glare in his boss’ case for a good solid minute before shaking his head. In the back Dementia squealed and ran to the other side of the table, careful not to hug him out of her excitement. 

“ w-wait!” The scientist scoured his head for possible explanations he could give his Boss, vaguely wondering if being fire could count as a punishment. “ It was a complete accident B-Boss! We were just testing those chemicals you needed b-but don't worry! It will be done before you kno-”

“ Shut Up” Dr Flug immediately stopped his rambling and whispered a quick sorry under his breath. “ I need to freshen myself up” as he said that, he sat up and off the table quickly then walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, a quiet click followed. They stared at the door in silence.

“ Do you think he’d fire us or t-torture us?” he turned to Dementia and was met with a wide smile and a shrug. “ What does that m-mean?” Flug called after her as she skipped out of the lab and climbed the wall out of sight. Hopefully that was a ‘we will probably live to see next week’ or a ‘ I am running away right now while I can’. He went with the latter. Blood tests still had to be done before any consequences could arise from the chemicals after all. 

Turns out he couldn't really concentrate with the word in the back of his mind. Adjusting his bag he spun In his chair for a bit before checking the time. Five minutes. He worked on the computer and glances at the time again.

Ten minutes of silence and keyboard clicking, Dr Flug turned to the bathroom door, was his Boss okay? He rather not to check bit he wasn't in the clear just yet, those chemicals still needed finishing among other things. A quick check wouldn't hurt then, walked to the door briskly and leaned in close. His bag crinkled as he attempted to listen in on him. Nothing? No wait-

“ I want the most expensive one and I'll be damned if your other so called customer reserved it first!... no no I'll be going to pick it up… well if that does happen i'll vaporize them!... don't test me... “ Beep. Flug scratched him head and furrowed his eyebrows, what was that about? His boss usually never hassled people when buying anything, on the chance he did the seller would usually be vaporized in that case but… well he seemed fine enough then, he could probably get back to working on chemical and finish by today if he worked harder and maybe skip his break.

Click. The scientist straightened his back and shuffled away from the door, wary of being caught listening on private conversation especially since his Boss seemed to have seeked the privacy of the bathroom. 

“ Doctor Flug” he brought a hand up to his collar and played with it.

“ Yes s-sir?” he braced himself.

“ Take the rest of the day off”

“ Don't w-worry! I'm sure I can finish by today!! Please don't- wait what…?” Flug looked up at Black Hat from the floor he was kneeling on, hands clasped together. That was pretty fast come to think of it, how'd he get in this position-

“ You heard me! Allow yourself to relax today, you've been working very hard my dear doctor…” he tipped his hat, teeth gleaming in the room's lights. “ Please, I insist”. Flug cleared his throat and glanced around the room, a pit of nervousness in his stomach and clammy hands seemed to suddenly afflict him. Although If he remembered correctly, Black Hat had never called him that before.

“ A-Are you sure?” he couldn't say that he didn't appreciate the sentiment but it was a really out of character even for Black Hat. 

“ Of course, I have other things to do today anyway, just some errands. Go get yourself some lunch from the kitchen or something” Black Hat emphasized that last part with a circular motion of him hand and a not quite right smirk.

“ T-thank you sir…” Flug turned around and marched out of the room, making sure that he was out of sight before letting out the breathe he was holding and clutching his chest. Looking down the hallway again with a puzzled look, he shrugged before his stomach rumbled to remind him he was in fact in need of some lunch. 

He walked through the hallways to the kitchen in silence, unaware of the eyes that were watching him.

 

Serving himself a cup of orange juice, Dr Flug smiled as the he heard the telltale beep of his pizza finishing heating up in the microwave. He placed all his food on a tray to take to his room to eat, the one place he could always be sure that anyone wouldn't see barge in and see him without his paper bag. In fact, the mere thought made him take a deep breathe. The silence of the mansion always helped calm him down, with it being so big it tended to be quiet. When he was alone at least. Everyone tended to be loud or make their presence known which only bothered him enough do that he only needed to get away from it occasionally.

Ring.

The sudden noise startled the scientist, his hands struggling to keep a hold of his tray. Peeking his head out into the hallway, It seems like the noise came from the door. Usually a rare occurrence unless it was one of their buyers but Black Hat usually warned them before anyone ever visited. Even if they weren't informed, Dr Flug usually knew since he was the one to make the product being sold after all so who-?

Ring.

He placed his tray down on the table and proceeded to answer the door, hand going up the the edge of his bag to fiddle with it.

“ Delivery!” Flug opened the door and titled his head in confusion. This was odd indeed, but what topped the cake is that, he couldn't see the person, his vision clouded with red roses. A giant bouquet of them mixed with other white flowers that made a pretty arrangement he agreed. Before he could say anything, the flowers were pushed into his arms and he struggled to get a good trip on them then looked around them. 

“ Um e-excuse me, I think you have the wrong house… how'd you get in here anyway?” the man at the door simply looked down at his clipboard.

“ This is the Black Hat Manor correct?” The delivery man seemed really young and talked in an almost monotone voice which was kinda annoying Flug a tad bit. Especially the 

“ Y-Yea but-” the man cut him off. Rude.

“ This is the correct place then, are you a ‘Doctor Flug’?” The scientist got nervous. He couldn't say it was that common to be targeted by villains but this was awfully suspicious. He might end up having to warn Black Hat of it, He seemed to be in a suspiciously good mood today anyway.

“ Do you know w-who sent them?” 

The man stared at him “ Nope, they chose to remain anonymous, good day sir” he walked briskly back down the long path that led to the mansion until Flug couldn't see him any more.

The scientist sighed shakily and looked down at the flowers, his face felt warm. Despite his underlying suspicions, he couldn't help but admire the flowers. No one had ever really done something that nice for him and he almost felt bad, if they did turn out to be safe he figured he could put them in his.

Smiling softly, he hugged the flowers gently. Flug closed the door and turned around, to see Black Hat standing there and staring at him.

“ Agh!!!” He jumped and dropped the flowers. “ Uh B-Boss what brings you here, are… you finished w-with those errands....?” he bent down to pick up the flowers, hands shaking slightly as he felt Black Hat watching him intently. “ S-So um Sir! It seems like someone sent some-”

“ Did you like them?” he blinked. Then blinked again.

“ W-What?” Flug gathered the flowers in his arms again and squinted at his Boss. Something wasn't right. He could have sworn the other just asked him if he liked the flowers.

“ Don't make repeat myself my dear Flug, i asked if you liked them? It was hard to get them to deliver it on which short notice.” 

“ Do you mean, y-you ordered flowers… for me?” The scientist’s face felt hot and his heart was racing “ why?” he asked himself this too. Black Hat would never do something like this.

They even had a heart balloon for crying out loud!

“ Isn't it obvious love?~” Flug let out a choked noise that almost resembled a dying animal. “ allow me to make myself clear then” then Black Hat Proceeded to do the most unspeakable thing. Not that it was that bad but there was never a miniscule chance of it ever happening.

“ S-Sir!” Black Hat crouched down and looked up at him, taking his top hat off and holding it to his chest. His other hand hand disappeared behind him and reappeared holding a little black box to where his Boss then proceeded to ask-

“ Flug you idiot, will you marry me?” he choked on his saliva and coughed a couple of times. What. WHAT. When would he ever do that, of everything happening today, that was completely unexpected. It made his heart beat faster, it made his hands sweat and for once, he wasn't sure what to do. But this… this was Black Hat, his boss, the guy who probably wasn't even human, who was mean to him every day. He couldn't even reject him properly without the underlying fear of him.

That and the absolutely lovestruck face the other seemed to be giving him as he seemed to be waiting for an answer. Black Hat was never keen on waiting. He disliked it, he disliked being nice, he disliked nicknames other than anything degrading that was directed at Flug. Gripping his head with a slight crinkle from the bag, it hit him. 

The chemical! The beginning of all of today's problems. That seemed like that's what was causing Black Hat to act the way he was. These unforeseen effects actually made sense since it was supposed to be mind control? Technically, isn't love a way to control people? Not in this case since his Boss seemed to be very in control save for being extremely out of character.

“ C-Can I think about it for a while boss?” oh god the other was pouting, “ It's just the i need a week to think about it a-and… it's too soon?” Black Hat wasn't stupid, this was never going to work. He just needed to distract him. “ Don't p-people usually go on dates before getting m-married anyway?” his arms were starting to ache a little because of the flowers. 

Black Hats face went from slightly dejected to a ‘ I left my stove on face’. “ I apologize my dear Flug it seems I've gotten ahead of myself…” the pause hung heavily in the air as his Boss contemplated something. “ please, continue what you were doing, do you need a hand with your food tray?”.

Oh good. He managed to convince him, he still might have to be careful, judging from the look in Black Hat's eyes. “ yea… I just n-need to get to the lab sir” he fought the urge to play with the edge of his paper bag.

The relative walk to the lab was silent. Save for Black Hat glancing at him every five seconds with a smile and some quiet giggling he couldn't pinpoint that sounded oddly like Dementia. At this point his hands were beyond sweaty and he felt like curling into a ball forever. 

In the lab, Flug turned to his Boss as the other placed the food down on a table. “ Could you take t-these flowers to…. Um my r-room please?” just anywhere so that he wouldn't have to look at them. Black Hat just seemed to nod furiously and smile, proceeding to skip out as Dementia had earlier. Could it be that it was getting worse? He wasn't really sure. 

Picking up his notesans clipboard on the chemicals, he proceeded to smack his face with them. At this point, making an antidote could be counterproductive as there wasn't a guarantee they would work the way he wanted to. But according to his notes, the most it could last was a week. 

If he decided to wait it out it would be misery. Seven days of misery. 

That day Dr. Flug fell asleep on the computer, hunched over and uncomfortable, food left unctouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if Flug will end up agreeing to the marriage once this is all over...
> 
> So I guess I'll let you guys choose!!
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeR9A0GGXXPmtu6RWMkelT3yg6I7ZhtWuHvNJurBFQCAfrDzQ/viewform?usp=sf_link


	3. The Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Flug thinks he might have had a change of heart... or not?

It was quiet.

On the second hand, not that quiet, there was an insistent knocking that slowly stirred Dr Flug from his sleep. Groaning, he grabbed a pillow and put it over his face, making his paper bag crinkle under it. Wait.

Why was he in his bed?

If he had remembered correctly, he had fallen asleep in his lab. And if he also remembered correctly, he had done so in his clothing and not his PJs which today seemed to consist of his airplane boxers and overly large shirt. Flug sat up and pulled the covers with him and looked around. This was his room but how?

A single black rose lay on his nightstand.

Oh.

He sighed heavily and threw himself back into the bed, bounced slightly as he facepalmed. Black Hat just have taken him to his bed after most likely going back to the lab to check on him, he was assuming at least. In the corner of the room, the red bouquet seemed to be sitting on a desk inside a vase. It seemed to be placed in such a carefully manor that he knew to be foreign to Black Hat. Odd. 

Knock. Knock. 

Oh. Right. Looking to the side a clock read twelve in the afternoon, such an odd occurrence in itself since Black Hat never really allowed him to sleep in but… his Boss didn't really seem to be himself anyway. Grabbing the edge of his bag he called out to the door. “ Um... come i-in!”

The door opened slowly to reveal a smiling Black Hat, who seemed to be carrying a tray with various foodstuffs that smelled amazing from where he was. Flug sat up quickly again though, still wary of his Boss and his actions. Come to think of It, it seems that everything he had done was anything but be nice to him. He wasn't sure if that was the case for 5.0.5. or Dementia, speaking if which, he hasn't seen either of them eve since that accident happened yesterday. 

“ I brought you breakfast in bed Fluggy dear!” The scientist in question just blanched. Taking his previous statement back, that nickname was the worst thing Black Hat has done since yesterday. The other didn't seem to notice his mood as he simply walked over to Flug and placed the tray on his lap while sitting next to him.

“ Oh uh th-thanks?” That sounded like a question, he wondered if he cared. He didn't. Looking up at the door, it seemed like Black Hat closed it behind him, sighing, he took off his paper bag and picked up a piece of toast with jelly on it. 

“ I made all your favorites by the way! I know you like sweet stuff! Also can I...do you mind if i… feed you?” his Boss had his hands clasped together and seemed to be staring hopefully at him. 

“ well… I think I would rather eat this by myself s-sir” Flug noted that the thoughtfulness was extremely out of character, how’d he remember anyway? And then, despite the polite way he asked to feed him, It was still…. Weird. Black Hat's shoulders slumped and he so disappointed. “ Um how about l-later boss?” he offered.

Instantly Black Hat’s expression did a one-eighty and his whole demeanour seemed to brighten up. Lifting his paper bag slightly, which he made a mental note that he needed to replace for the day, he began to eat the surprisingly delicious food. He sat there eating for a minute before realizing that Black Hat was still there, staring at him with a dazed look.

The scientist cleared his throat, looking away nervously, and picked at a chocolate covered waffle. “ the food is r-really good sir!” He glanced back at his Boss who continued to stare. 

“ I'm glad you like it Fluggy~” Black Hat almost seemed to purr and made no move to do anything else but sit and watch him eat.

“ uh, don't you h-have something you need to do… other than just watch me…?” Flug still felt nervous that Black Hat might suddenly snap at him, his tone felt a bit too strong. But, one never knew, …. right?

“ Oh I cleared my schedule for today, and not to worry my dear, I could watch you all day. Has anyone ever told you that your lips are beautiful?” Flug almost choked, as his food suddenly seemed a bit too dry. Putting his fork down, he wasn't sure he was that hungry anymore. Come to think of It, his face also happened to feel strangely warm. The scientist decided not to say anything about the comment, What could he possibly say that wouldn't make it more awkward? “ come to think of it… what do you think is a good idea for a date?” Black Hat tilted his head to the side.

Now he actually choked. 

Flug hit his own chest a few times and caught the worried look Black Hat gave him and accepted the cup of grape juice that was offered. 

Now that his life wasn't on the line anymore,he thought about what Black Hat just said… again. He didn't know how to feel that the other actually took his advice about dates first. He seemed to be full of surprises lately hasn't he? Flug thought it was safe to assume that his Boss was most likely asking that with the goal to take him on a date. He wasn't sure if he could politely deny him something again. But something else came to mind. How far would Black Hat go and do stuff that he didn't like? Just for Dr Flug’s sake? It seemed a bit cruel to even think that but essentially his goal HAD been a mind control potion.

And that's almost kinda what was happening.

Love was such a strong emotion that if he wanted to, he probably could use it for that. The antidote would probably take longer to make than the potion lasts anyway so why not field test anyway? 

He ignored the twisted feeling in his gut. 

Then brainstormed of the various things he knew his Boss disliked. Wasn't it usually people? Not people no, he liked talking to them, but usually only for business. An overall happy place maybe? Something appropriate for a first date? Something where he might be forced to interact with people and not be able to openly tell them off on how annoying they were being? Well there was no where that would stop Black Hat from doing so but the more he thought about it, the more the perfect place seemed to fit his needs. The perfect place would be-

“ -A park? Or maybe a picnic at one? I think that would b-be nice…” Flug bit his lip as he waited to see what would Black Hat’s reaction would be, he twiddled with his fingers. Black Hat seemed to think this over very carefully, his face scrunched up in thought. 

“ Yes… of course” His Boss stood up “ we’'ll be heading off to do that in a while then Flug Bug!” He walked over to the door and paused, a pause that Flug very much appreciated as he pulled his paper bag down and nodded. “ I'll be making food for us to take, feel free to change and do what you need to” blowing a kiss to Flug, he left, door closing behind him. 

Flug just facepalmed. He briefly considered just gluing his hand to his face for all the times he might be doing it in the future. Carefully moving his food tray to the side, he stood up and walked over to his closet that consisting of many copies of his main outfit with a few variations and other clothing. His hand hovered over his usual before grabbing the one next to It, no reason he shouldn't look a bit nice. Nodding to himself for his reasoning, he headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower that he thereafter replaced his bag with extra paper bags in his bathroom cabinet and got dressed. 

Dr Flug looked at himself. He looked mostly the same except. Instead of his usual shirt, he opted for a spaghetti strap dress looking thing that was the same color as his shirt. The airplane print still in the front, and his pants rolled up at the bottom a bit. Rubber gloves and lab coat still in place along with his usual shoes. He wasn't sure if he felt a bit silly, especially since it was just a date with Black Hat…. A Black Hat that was under the influence of a love potion. He shrugged.

The scientist picked up his tray and headed out of his room to take it to the kitchen. That way 5.0.5. had less to clean. That's usually why he tried to keep his things as tidy as he could, usually if it was 3 am and he was sleep deprived and working it was a different story. 

“ Hello love!~” Black Hat waved from where he was preparing the food for the picnic in the kitchen. He seemed pretty focused because despite his greeting and wave, his boss hasn't turned to look at him. “ I'll be done in about half an hour!”. He couldn't tell very well from here but his Boss seemed to be wearing a heart print apron.

“ Alright then s-sir” Flug put some of the food away and dumped the rest and placed the tray in the sink, humming slightly as he did so. 

Knock. Knock.

“ Flug dear could you get that?” 

“ Got it B-Boss” he began walked to the door, located in the hallway right outside the kitchen. 

“ Oh and Flug?” He stopped.

“ um yea?” he grabbed the edge of his bag.

“ Feel free to call me whatever you'd like” he glanced at the ground and continued to walk.

“ Okay, I'll k-keep that in mind” Flug didn't add anything else, he didn't feel like he had to. What else could he call Black Hat anyway? The odd behaviors of the other were starting to make his head hurt anyway.

Opening the front door he was greeted with an odd sight that was almost on par with Black Hat’s look. A strange man in a suit and a triangle eye patch and the most inhuman looking eye. All colored in yellow. Flug didn't recall any villains visiting today but so far Black Hat seemed out of it so-

“ Uh hello?” he fiddled with the edge of his short dress, feeling a bit self conscious.

“ Yes yes! I'm here to buy that mind control potion I was promised from Black Hat Inc…?” his face pale, invisible to the work in his paper bag as Flug looked to the sides nervously.

“ oh… C-Could you maybe come b-back later? Or-” 

“ Can I speak with Black Hat? Tell him a Mr. Cipher is looking for him” the scientist just stared and wrung his hands together, he knew that Black Hat talking to people might not be the best idea. He couldn't risk him ruining a deal, by the time the potion wore out he’d probably be furious. Stalling for more time seemed out of the question since… it finally clicked. Why Black Hat was pressuring him to finish it so much yesterday. Before the… incident, chances are the was a very finicky villain but must be worth it if Black Hat was willing to work with him.

He had the feeling that he was mildly screwed.

“ S-Sorry! Black Hat is not here right now please leave a messa- OOF!” Flug’s head smacked against the wall, his feet a few inches from the ground. Mr Cipher leaned in, hand holding him up by his collar, and his whole scheme seemed to darken, almost red.

“ Listen kid, we agreed on a time and this place is rather far so why don't you fetch Black Hat instead of lying to me? Hmmm? That sound like a good idea?” 

Flug shook, his breathing a bit fast as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a ray gun he had made and aimed it at his aggressors head. 

“ oh, that's not going to end well you little-” he fell to the ground, the hand holding him up suddenly gone. Looking up he saw Black Hat standing with an outstretched leg and a scowl on his face. From afar, the strange man seemed to be picking himself up from the street.

“ Foolish”

He crawled into a little ball and simply stared as Black Hat rubbed the non existent dirt off his gloves and closed the door. He immediately turned to the scientist laying on the ground.

“ Flug! You… idiot!” Flug could think of only one way this would end well. To scoot away. 

And scoot away he did, almost a whole two inches before Black Hat picked him up bridal style from the ground. The position almost laughably cliche, he wondered about that faintly.

“ You could have gotten hurt love!” his paper bag crinkled as he was held close to his Boss’ chest. Again his face felt warm and he considered if he could possibly be catching a fever.

“ Sir that was a c-client!” Flug attempted to remind the other that he had just kicked out onto the street, someone important. The real question is what would have happened, had he not intervened. 

He was a very capable person. Flug’s inventions made up his lack of powers when I came to super powered heroes or villains. And as an important member of Black Hat Inc, he made sure of that. This guy seemed to fly out of his radar completely, he’d have to ask his Boss for information later. That was, if he got the chance anyway.

“ I don't care! Nobody is allowed to touch you! You're too important! You’re mine!” Flug sighed and made a mental note of his actions. Black Hat seemed willing to lose even an established client, it clouded his head with confusion and wonder. How could he possibly go for him? 

In an embrace that seemed to last a few minutes finally ended as he was gently sat down on a chair, Black Hat finishing up the picnic meals. Did his Boss ever eat? Flug shrugged and decided to stay in his spot and wait, paying with the hem of his outfit. 

Speaking of, Black Hat didn't say anything about it. He wondered if it was appropriate? 

“ Um s-sir?” 

“ hmm?”

“ is this outfit okay? I mean I know it's just the park, full of PEOPLE and a-all, I was just wondering…” sometimes, Flug wished that Black Hat was easier to read. Maybe then even the strange love fueled behavior might make sense. Even with the potion, he felt as though there was something else he wasn't seeing. At the moment though, he had no idea what it was.

He looked up after getting no response, the other just staring at him. 

“ ...sir?” Black Hat seemed to snap out of it.

“ Oh, you look lovely Flug” the scientist looked down and played with his hands.

“ I um thank… thank you” 

Black Hat and Flug walked together, Black Hat’s arm on the scientist shoulders and other hand holding a picnic basket, walking down a flowery pathway lined with trees that led to the park. 

Flug looked down, one hand holding the edge of his paper bag as he felt self conscious from how much he and his Boss seemed to stand out. Luckily they seemed to be headed to a more secluded area for their picnic, even with the potion it seemed Black Hat would rather not spend time around normal people longer than he had to, which wasn't that hard considering the park was mostly empty.

Why wouldn't it be? It was an hour before sunset and people seemed to prefer to leave at this time. To him, he couldn't care less, just as long as his his Boss didn't murder anyone, he wondered if his love for Flug could even stop that?

“ Stop! This place is perfect” Flug looked around, it looked exactly the same as the last few patches of grass they had passed. All this one seemed to have I a few extra flowers and less people. 

“ A-Are you sure?”

“ Of course I am love! Boop” Flug rubs his face over the paper bag where Black Hat just poked, somehow he was able to pinpoint where his nose was without seeing it. 

They settled down after everything had been set up, the scientist sitting on his legs and the his Boss sitting down with his legs crossed, classic blanket and played with varying foods. Along with Flug’s favorite, some homemade pizza. Smiling under the bag, he served himself some and turned to Black Hat who offered him in his outstretched hand, a black rose. 

“ Oh! Um thank you b-boss, that's nice…” he took the flower and placed it next to himself on the ground, not sure what to do with it anyway. Flug wasn't really sure what to say, the overwhelming nervousness made it difficult to bring up something or anything. 

Picking up a slice of pizza, he turned to his boss “ are you g-going to eat anything?”.

“ Oh yes, I just brought some chicken” he looked at Flug’s concerned expression “ ...cooked of course! So are you enjoying yourself my dear?” Black Hat leaned closer to him, batting his eyelash.

“ uh… yes! I a-am, I'm really liking the… um pizza” Flug shivered at the look the other gave him and held his pizza closer to himself.

“ wonderfull!” He threw his hands up and a breadstick flew from his hands and hit someone a few yards away. Flug vaguely recalled the middle aged man giving them dirty looks when the had passed by. “ I have something important to ask you!” 

His heart stopped.

“ You d-do?” Not again.

Black Hat brought out the familiar little black box.

Oh again?

The look on his Boss’ face seemed to say otherwise as it was serious. He couldn't think of any more reasons to say no that wouldn't be repeating himself. Maybe if he explained it better the other might get it.

“ -Black Hat?” Flug didn't remember ever calling him that directly, he swallowed and grabbed the edge of his paper bag and played with it.

“ no wait, please, just… listen. I know what you said and I understand. I would also like to go on some dates first, I just wanted to ask of you… if you wanted to wear it? Just wear it, you would not have to decide, that's all” Black Hat had opened the box and stared at him throughout his small speech. Expectant yet hesitant, most likely of his response and Dr Flug had to think for a moment about the sincerity.

No.

 

He wasn't going to test the potion anymore.

No he couldn't. He wouldn't. No matter how many science pros would come from It one should never use love to control anyone else. He knew first hand what one would go as far to do for someone they loved as blindly as Black Hat did him. Flug decided he’d finish the antidote.

The scientist leaned over and hugged Black Hat tight, his face felt warm as he nodded into his shoulder. His boss grabbed his hand gently and slid the golden ring onto his left hand gently, the gold seemed to blend in with his rubber gloves a bit. Who cares. 

Flug felt as he owed Black Hat this, the one who actually cared about him and his well-being, even if…. Even if it was because of a love potion. For some reason the thought bothered him more that it should he wasn't sure why. All he ever wanted from his Boss was respect and maybe even friendship, who knows? Maybe he could try hanging out with him again. 

For now though? 

For now he just fell asleep in Black Hats lap, a gloved hand petting his head over his paper bag. His boss probably thanked him a at some point, he didn't really remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm being really inconsistent, sorry for the late update, hope you enjoyed this one. It was looooong.

**Author's Note:**

> Im fairly new to writing but I had to write this! I hope you all enjoy it since I have just fallen in love with the show and I'm so excited!
> 
> Let me know about any grammer or spelling mistakes Please! I don't have a beta.
> 
> Oh! And future chapter will definitely be longer! 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and someone is drawing a comic based on this story!  
> Check it out: http://a-spoon-full-of-creatures.tumblr.com/post/161339462738/villanos-fancomic-seven-days-of-misery-chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as lifewarrior00!


End file.
